


Negotiations

by Avirra



Series: An Unholy Alliance : Into the Shadows [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The capture of Khan succeeded, but to go after Admiral Marcus, the ISS Enterprise will require permission from the Empire they are at war with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, in my version of the Mirror-verse, the emphasis is on political maneuvering and manipulation rather than on violence and sex - though violence and sex are both certainly have their places (nothing overly graphic). Think in terms of more Machiavelli and less Caligula. Some cursing is also present.

As Uhura brought the connection with the Klingon Emperor up onto the viewscreen, Kirk started to rise to his feet again, only to have the Emperor wave that off.

"As you were, Captain Kirk. There are things we must discuss."

"Yes, there are, Imperial Majesty. Did you manage to locate the plotters before they could carry out their plans?"

"We did. Doubtless we would have found them and disrupted their plans regardless, but being able to deal with them promptly was agreeable. Our thanks for drawing their designs to our attention."

Kirk breathed a little easier now that his theory on Praxis had been proven correct. Now the Klingons would have no official reason to keep McCoy.

"I am happy that we were able to be of some small service. Might I ask if the truce between your Empire and the Romulan Empire is still in effect?"

That was a question the Emperor wasn't expecting and it showed in his expression.

"It is. What bearing does that have on the matters we have been discussing?"

Kirk steadied his mind. This would determine whether the next part of his gambit would succeed or fail.

"We have learned that our Emperor discovered a traitor, but he fled before he could be taken. We believe he has not only thrown his lot with the plotters, but that he is planning to move against the Romulans. We want to help stop them."

Karhammur's eyes narrowed.

"Your Empire is at war with the Romulans. Why would you interfere with an action against them?"

"We fight our own battles for our own reasons. If these others wish to war against the Romulans, let them declare war and do it in their own names instead of hiding behind others to fight."

That was apparently the right response. The Emperor grunted in approval.

"We will contact Empress N'alea on your behalf. Standby."

Kirk mentally cursed when the communication was cut off abruptly. He had wanted to get McCoy back aboard as soon as possible. From their years together, Kirk knew all too well that McCoy could only hold his tongue and his temper in check for so long.

* * *

It had taken a little time for McCoy and Thopok to come to an agreement, but they finally settled on just numbing the affected leg from the hip down so the Thopok could observe and comment as needed since McCoy had a great deal of experience as a surgeon, but nowhere near that amount of experience on Klingon anatomy. For his part, Ka'ar picked a spot to wait where he could see the two men without seeing what they were doing. Becoming ill in front of his Qel was no way for a warrior to enhance his reputation.

It was odd to see Thopok watching and commenting as if McCoy were working on someone else. The surgical instruments weren't the ones that McCoy was used to, but he'd gotten in some practice on the Augments. Between that and Thopok's tutelage, the surgery was proceeding well.

"You have possibly the steadiest hands I have seen."

"Thanks - and . . . there's the bone sliver. Anything special I should know to remove it?"

"Only such cautions as you already know to take."

McCoy had to carefully cut around the sliver to extract it. It had been in place long enough that scar tissue had formed around it. Once the obstruction was gone, McCoy carefully removed the excessive scar tissue and made use of a regenerator on the area to prevent the thick scars from re-forming. After Thopok's approval, he then closed the surgical site. As he turned off the sterilization field, McCoy continued speaking.

"Of course, I don't have to tell you to take it easy on that leg for a few days. Your muscles are going to have to readjust to the proper walking stance."

"No, I think I know the drill as well as you do. Terran or not, I think you're the finest surgeon I've come across. I know I've learned a few things from watching you. For honor's sake, I wish I could return the favor, but I'm not familiar enough with Terran blood disorders to be of any help."

Ka'ar wasn't sure why McCoy's color suddenly blanched, but Thopok looked at his counterpart thoughtfully before dismissing Ka'ar.

"Go and get yourself a meal, Ka'ar. I will take full responsibility for McCoy until you return."

There was a brief moment of hesitation, but Ka'ar gave Thopok a sharp nod and left. The Emperor might kill him, but it would be a quick death at least. Thopok could have him living for decades in misery.

Once they were alone, Thopok spoke to McCoy.

"Didn't know, did you? I take it you also have a lack of those you can trust aboard your own ship. I saw it in the sample I took from you for comparison to the plotters. I do know enough about Terran blood to spot an anomaly."

It took another minute for McCoy to respond.

"May I take a look at the sample?"

"Of course."

Thopok gingerly came off of the operating table, grunting his approval at the feel before moving over to his lab area. Glancing over the samples he had been using, he pulled up McCoy's. The Klingon doctor was right, it was pretty obvious something was wrong even if what was causing it was a mystery.

"You were talking about returning the favor - I will consider us even by all accounts if you assist me in running a few tests."

"You sound as if you have an idea what this might be?"

"It's rare. Really damn rare, but it's something that cropped up in a distant relative a couple of generations back."

Nodding, Thopok pulled over a chair for himself and the two began working. Since McCoy already had a direction, it didn't take long to confirm that the direction was the correct one.

"Xenopolycythemia? Nothing I have experience with myself. What is the prognosis?"

"If it's caught in the first three months? Survivable."

Taking a deep breath, he indicated the image on the Klingon medical computer.

"At this stage? Possibly nine months to a year remaining. No known cure."

At the moment, McCoy wasn't sure exactly how he would kill M'benga, but he was going to die. The only question was whether M'benga's death would be intensely painful and short or intensely painful and drawn out. His physical had been two months ago. If action had been taken then, McCoy wouldn't be looking at a death sentence now.

Casually, Thopok began destroying the records of the tests and the sample as well. When McCoy noticed what he was doing, he chuckled lightly and rallied himself. He wasn't dead yet, dammit. He was a researcher and a damn good one at that. A firm belief of his had always been that for every disease, there was a cure. He'd find it. He just needed to be cautious about his studies. Which meant M'benga had to go and go soon.

Seeing the look on McCoy's face, Thopok smiled as well. Then a call came over the ship's intercom.

"It is time to return to your own people. Kill who you must and live."

Thopok offered McCoy a hand which he took.

"I certainly plan to make the attempt. Qapla'."

Another chuckle came from Thopok as he gave McCoy a slap on the back and started to escort him to the transporter room.

"Your accent needs work, but not bad for a Terran. yIghoSDo', McCoy."

He was rushing, but Ka'ar caught up to the pair before they reached the transporter room, so none of his superiors were any the wiser about him leaving the two Qel alone together. He hoped.

* * *

Without reopening his eyes, McCoy knew when he was back on the Enterprise. The smell was totally different. Opening his eyes to orient himself, he left the room. Scott might have been saying something, but he really wasn't paying attention. His mind was already focusing on what he needed to do.

First, M'benga had to go. Odds were that he'd already told the 'good news' to somebody, but on the off-chance that he hadn't announced it to the world, he needed to be silenced. If Starfleet Medical got hold of proof of his disease, he'd be spending what little was left of his life as a guinea pig. Not to attempt to cure him. No, they'd be bleeding him dry to try and figure a way to make the disease into some sort of biological weapon. He wasn't going to go through that - not only no, but hell no.

Then, he paused mid-stride. M'benga might have to be moved down to number two on his list of things to do. There was a whole new avenue of research available to him and McCoy didn't plan to leave any stone unturned when it came to the possibility of saving his life.

* * *

"Kirk to Transporter Room"

Scott was staring after the doctor. McCoy coming back cursing? That would have been normal. A McCoy who came back without saying so much as a word, curse or otherwise? That was beyond abnormal to the point of being unnatural. His hand found the switch to the intercom automatically to answer Kirk.

"Scott here, Captain."

"Did McCoy make it back onboard?"

"Aye . . . aye.  That he did, sir."

"Excellent. Kirk out."

There was something about Scott's tone that made Kirk wonder, but there was no time for that line of thought at the moment. Uhura was putting through a three-way communication including both the Klingon Emperor and the Romulan ruler, Empress N'alea. The Empress reminded Spock greatly of his grandmother in demeanor, though she was considerably younger.

The Empress listened impassively as Kirk told her his theory about the plotters and the possible threat to the star near Romulus. What seemed oddest to Kirk is that she started paying more attention once he admitted that he was informing her of this without the knowledge of his own Emperor.

"Indeed? And why is it that you are going against the orders of your Emperor, Captain?"

Having already been quickly given the correct form of address by Uhura, Kirk answered her.

"Your Majesty, I am not going against the orders of my Emperor, I simply am not informing him of my actions as one of our people turned traitorous and still has allies that might let him know that we are aware of his schemes. "

"Even if such a planned attack were true, your people and mine are at war. Why would you interfere?"

"Might I have Your Majesty's permission to be blunt?"

The slightly raised eyebrow reminded Spock even more of T'Pau. Her body language stated plainly that Kirk now had her undivided attention.

"Such would be refreshing. You have permission, Captain. Speak freely."

"What profit would it be to us if your planet was destroyed? Even pirates of old knew enough to take the treasure from a ship before sinking it."

The difference between Vulcan and Romulan showed then as the Empress laughed, then addressed her next words to the Klingon Emperor.

"You spoke truly about this one. I grant the permission you have requested. The Commander of the Imperial Fleet will be awaiting you at the outer band of the Hobus system."

That spoken, her screen went dark and Kirk turned his attention back to the Klingon.

"Might I ask what permission has been granted?"

"Your ship and mine have been granted permission to enter Romulan space. As you heard, we will be met by her flagship and then the three of us will see if there are any threats to the Hobus star."

Tension on the Bridge ratcheted upward. Going into Romulan space while the Terran and Romulan Empires were at war was a suicidal move, at best. Reading the silence correctly, the Klingon Emperor spoke again.

"The request for your entry into their system was made by myself. I have informed the Empress that any attack on the Enterprise will be considered as an act of war against the Klingon Empire. She will not start that war just to take out a single ship, Captain. You will also have my ship with you and we will fight at your side should it come to that. You have my word."

It was that last that determined the matter for Kirk. Klingons put a large stake on their honor and the higher ranking the Klingon, the more they had to guard the sanctity of their word.

"Then we will follow your lead, Imperial Majesty. Give us the coordinates to where you want us to warp to."

The coordinates were transferred over and Chekov laid in the course.

"We are ready at your order, Captain."

Kirk had a smirk on his face. From the Klingon territory to the Romulan one. Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

"Lady and gentlemen? Buckle up. This could be a bumpy ride. Mister Sulu. Warp factor three."

"Aye, sir."


End file.
